The Wisdom of Kongwe
The Wisdom of Kongwe is the is the forty-fourth episode of The Lion Guard and the eighteenth episode of Season 2.http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneychannel/calendar/ Synopsis Fuli and Makini are tasked with escorting one of the Pride Lands’ wisest animals, a tortoise named Kongwe, to Pride Rock.https://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneyjunior/shows/the-lion-guard/episodes/wisdom-of-kongwe-the/ CCH Pounder guest stars as Kongwe. Summary Kion and Simba are speaking to Mufasa, warning him that Scar is back. Although the problem is beyond his experience, he is certain that, between his son who has already saved the Pride Lands before from Scar and his grandson who is the leader of the Lion Guard, that they can defeat Scar. He leaves them with the message that the wisdom is within the Pride Lands, leading both lions to believe that he could be referring to an animal. And Simba knows just who he may be referring to. They return to Pride Rock and locate Makini, who is tasked with finding an animal named Kongwe due to her Royal Mjuzi status. Bunga offers his own advice, but the offer is rejected. Beshte mentions knowing Kongwe and, when Makini asks if he knows where she lives, he replies with Urembo River, a half-day walk from their current location. When Simba shows concern, Fuli steps forward to offer her assistance, confident that she can get there faster. It is accepted, and Rafiki announces that she will escort Makini. The trainee becomes excited and starts talking, causing Fuli to go on ahead without her at first. The rest of the Lion Guard agree to go on patrol. While Makini speaks about her favorite animals, the two soon notice that they have reached Urembo Rivers, but neither of them knows what she looks like, nor what kind of animal Kongwe is. While Fuli laments about not being able to find her faster, she stands on the tortoise by mistake. Kongwe offers her some sage words, leading Makini to realize that this must be Kongwe. She goes on to say that the King wishes to speak with her and they begin to depart, though Kongwe offers advice which goes against Fuli's fast lifestyle. Although Makini is amazed by her wiseness, Fuli is positive that the trip will be a long one. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard is on their patrol, when Ono spots four hyraxes running across an unstable stone bridge. Kion orders Ono to direct the hyraxes away from the crumbling bridge and he does so, just in time. With the hyraxes still thirsty and no other way to transport them across, Beshte proceeds to pick up a large rock nearby and uses the broken bridge to escalate himself and the rock to the sides, creating a temporary bridge. The hyraxes run across safely, and Beshte is commended for the idea of The Big B Bridge. Back with Fuli, the cheetah is confident that if they keep up the pace, they'll arrive back at Pride Rock before sundown. But when she turns around, Kongwe and Makini have vanished. She finds them back a bit, where Kongwe has stopped Makini to observe (another) flower. Fuli reminds her that they also need to see the King, but Kongwe keeps returning to the subject of observation, leading Fuli to explain how she sees things when she's going faster. After her explanation, Kongwe thanks her for sharing it, then recoils into her shell to ponder Fuli's words. Elsewhere, Kion asks Ono to look out for Fuli and Kongwe. He is unable to see them, but suddenly notices a herd of elands trapped in wildfire over at the Poromoko Crevasse. The Lion Guard race away to help them. With Kongwe still in her shell refusing to move, Fuli decides to move the tortoise herself, turning to Makini for assistance. The young mandrill has an idea, and wedges her Bakora Staff into a rock, hoping to lift Kongwe with it. The end result is another broken staff. The two join forces to move her over a small ledge, causing her to be flipped upside down. When she lands, Kongwe finally comes out of her shell, asking if they have ever looked at the clouds before. Fuli wonders how they'll flip her back over, but Kongwe does so herself. With no other way of getting her back up, they traverse through the canyon. They continue along the path until they come across a tree half rooted into the side of the canyon. Kongwe stops to marvel at it, and Makini places a hand on the tree, wondering about its location. When the tree starts to collapse, Fuli swiftly rushes in to save Makini. The apprentice suggests that maybe fast really is better, but Kongwe isn't so sure. Although safe, she is on the other side of the tree, unharmed, due to standing still and observing, with a little bit of luck. She also goes on to say that, had she not stopped them, they may all have been crushed. With no other way for her to get over the tree, Fuli and Makini resort to using a path through the Back Lands instead. With Makini and Kongwe speaking among themselves, Makucha makes his presence known, assuring them that they're always welcome. Makini mistakes his words for friendly banter and goes to introduce herself before Makucha reveals his true intention which is to eat Kongwe. Fuli steps between the leopard and her two associates, warning him away. Makucha succumbs to her wishes but warns her that she's in his territory. Makini marvels at Fuli's actions, but Kongwe appears disinterested. The group continues moving. In the Pride Lands, Kion asks Ono to guide them to the elands, who are lost in the smoke. Despite Ono's advice, Kion, Beshte, and Bunga locate the elands regardless and guide them away from the fire. Ono suggests getting them into the canyon, and Beshte starts to lead them down. However, a spark enkindles the bushes as he passes them, blocking the path. Ono searches for another way, but the narrowest part of the canyon is still not enough for the elands to jump. Noticing a large rock, Kion asks Beshte to provide another bridge up ahead. He does as requested, and the elands make it across to the safe side. With no sign of Makucha, Fuli continues forward. Makini speaks with Kongwe behind her until Makucha leaps out. Once again, Fuli stands between him and the other two animals. This time, Fuli chases Makucha away, until he climbs up a tree. Fuli sinks her claws into the tree, but is unable to follow the leopard, or remove her claws. With Fuli trapped, Makucha approaches Kongwe, who hides in her shell. Makini appears behind her, using her broken staff as a nunchaku. This fails to have an impact on Makucha, who bats her away. The distraction works, and Fuli tackles Makucha again. The leopard begins zig-zagging around, a technique which Fuli is unable to compete with. After chasing him off again, Kongwe tells Fuli that, in order to defeat the leopard, you must observe the leopard. Fuli angrily exclaims that she has observed him, and Makini suggests using shwari to help. With both Kongwe and Makini's advice, Fuli realizes that Makucha always zigzags and that there's no reason for her to mimic his actions. Fuli approaches a resting Makucha and challenges him to another round. This time, she runs in a straight path, whilst Makucha zigzags as predicted. She pins him down and orders him to leave. Defeated, Makucha leaves. When Fuli admits to Kongwe that she just had to observe, Kongwe is amazed that a cheetah listened to a tortoise, adding that now she has truly seen everything. They converge paths with the rest of the Lion Guard at sunset, where Kongwe is introduced to everyone. When Kion speaks with Fuli, he is surprised to hear her mention the clouds, instead of replying to his question. Soon, they return to Pride Rock, Kongwe confesses that not even she is sure how to defeat Scar. She claims that it is the patient animal that eats the ripe fruit, which confuses all but Fuli, who translates for the others by saying that what she means is that they will find the solution eventually and that they just need to look. Kongwe assures everyone that she has seen many things, and that good will always triumph over evil, in time. Appearances Characters Groups Locations Animals References Category:Media Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes